dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonarium
| | | | | }} Introduction DragonariumTutorial.jpeg|Tutorial Part 1 DragonariumHelpMenuPart1.jpeg|Dragonarium Help Menu Part 1 DragonariumHelpMenuPart2.jpeg|Dragonarium Help Menu Part 2 DragonariumHelpMenuPart3.jpeg|Dragonarium Help Menu Part 3 CollectionTypesDragonarium.png|Collection Types Part 1 CollectionTypesDragonariumPart2.jpeg|Collection Types Part 2 PrimaryDragonarium.png|Rarity : Primary HybridDragonarium.png|Rarity : Hybrid RareDragonarium.png|Rarity : Rare EpicDragonarium.png|Rarity : Epic GemstoneDragonarium.png|Rarity : Gemstone LegendaryDragonarium.png|Rarity : Legendary NewDragonarium.png|New! LimitedTimeDragonarium.png|Limited Time Only! UnavailableDragonarium.png|Unavailable StarsDragonarium.png|Stars FindingDragonarium.png|Finding a Dragon HelpDragonarium.png|Dragonarium CheckYourDragonCollectionGoal.jpeg|Goal Completion Message Update 2.3.0 started with a tutorial introducing all new feature of the game, the . An image of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few seconds to complete, but when players came out of the Help Menu, they received five gems as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The has multiple features to aid players in collecting the dragons in DragonVale. Some of the features include identifying a dragon's rarity, identifying a dragon's availability, finding a dragon, sorting dragons by category and sub-category, and seeing how many of a specific dragon the player has in their park. When new dragons appear in the park or something is unlocked then a red exclamation icon will appear. The icon can be seen in the sub-categories the new dragon or dragons are sorted in. When a player has at least one of every dragon the final upgrade will show an animation of sparkles and the adult Fire Dragon statue will begin to breathe its breath. The is located on its own private silver-colored island between the first, third, fourth, and fifth islands. Navigation NavigationPartOne.jpg|Navigation (Part One) NavigationPartTwo.jpg|Navigation (Part Two) DragonariumNumberOfDragonsMessageCard.jpg|Example: Number of Crypt Dragon Message Card There are many features in the which require navigation. Sub-categories can be sorted by "Name", "Level", "Rarity", and "Availability" by tapping on the button in the bottom right corner of a sub-category. Players can view the different stages of a dragon by selecting a dragon and tapping on the "Age" button. The first tap will turn the baby stage into the juvenile stage, a second tap will turn the juvenile stage into the adult stage, and a third tap turns the adult stage back into the baby stage. While looking at an individual dragon the player can also view animations of the specific dragon, have an option to buy an available dragon, or find a dragon in their park. A small triangle with number at the top right of the dragons card in the allows players to see how many of that specific dragon a player has in his/her park. Upon clicking on the triangle, a message card pops up with the dragon's name and the number of that specific dragon a player has. Player also have access to the Help Menu from any part of the Dragonarium sections by clicking on the "Help" button in the bottom left corner of the screen. The gray triangle button in the top left corner of the screen will bring the player to the previous screen. The red-X button in the top right corner of the screen will exit and close the menu. Stars StarsDragonarium.png|Stars DragonariumMaxiumStarsExample.png|Maximum Stars Example DragonariumMinimumStarsExample.png|Minimum Stars Example NumberOfStars.jpeg|Number of Stars in Infobox StarAnimation.jpg|Animation when a Star is obtained DragonariumAnimationWhenUpgrading.jpg|Animation of Dragonarium when Upgrading The uses "Star System" to help keep track of collected dragons and completed sub-categories. The number of stars a player has and the number of stars a player needs for the next upgrade can be viewed in the infobox of the . When a sub-category is completed by obtaining at least one of each dragon in that sub-category, the specific sub-category button will turn from gray to gold. Each category and sub-category have a different amount of stars, but stars can range from two to six stars depending on the sub-category. Depending on how many stars the player has, the appearance of the will change and when the Dragonarium is upgraded, it would receive an animation effect temporarily. The player's screen would automatically be directed to where the Dragonarium is located after receiving the last star for the upgrade. When a new dragon is released, the animation of the will cease. This is true whether or not acquiring the new dragon will result in an additional star being rewarded. Acquiring the new dragon will, of course, enable the animation again. Identifying Rarity PrimaryDragonarium.png|Rarity : Primary HybridDragonarium.png|Rarity : Hybrid RareDragonarium.png|Rarity : Rare EpicDragonarium.png|Rarity : Epic GemstoneDragonarium.png|Rarity : Gemstone LegendaryDragonarium.png|Rarity : Legendary Different dragons in DragonVale have different levels of rarity. With the addition of the identifying the rarity of a dragon became easier with specific colors for text, banners, and borders for each dragon button in the . The border color can also be seen when viewing a dragon in its habitat, and the level of rarity can also be found on a dragon's breeding hint image. Identifying Availability LimitedTimeDragonarium.png|Limited Time Only! UnavailableDragonarium.png|Unavailable ItemNotAvailableMessage.jpg|Item Not Available Message Card One of the features the offers is the option to identify availability and whether a dragon is limited or not. If a dragon is limited an hourglass is located in the top-left corner of dragon's button in the . If a sub-category has limited dragons in it, an hourglass is located in the top-left corner of sub-category's button in the . If the dragon is available, the hourglass will be shaded in the color green and if the dragon is unavailable the hourglass will be shaded in the color gray. A message would pop up on the screen for players if the item is not available upon clicking on the hourglass which is shaded in the color gray. If there is at least one dragon available in a sub-category which is available the hourglass will be shaded in the color green instead of the color gray. Finding A Dragon FindingDragonarium.png|Finding a Dragon FindingADragonStep1.jpeg|Finding A Dragon Step 1 FindingADragonStep2.jpeg|Finding A Dragon Step 2 FindingADragonStep3.jpeg|Finding A Dragon Step 3 FindingADragonStep4.jpeg|Finding A Dragon Step 4 FindingADragonStep5.jpeg|Finding A Dragon Step 5 FindingADragonStep6.jpeg|Finding A Dragon Step 6 FindingADragonStep7.jpeg|Finding A Dragon Step 7 FindingADragonStep8.jpeg|Finding A Dragon Step 8 FoundADragon.jpeg|Found A Dragon One of the features the offers is the ability to find and locate a specific dragon anywhere in the park. This includes dragons located in both habitats and the Hibernation Cave. To use this feature follow these steps: *Open the . *Select a category the dragon being searched for is in. *Select the sub-category the dragon being searched for is in. *Select the dragon being searched for. *Tap on the "Find" button in the bottom right corner of the screen. *Select the specific dragon being searched for from the list of that type of dragon. *Tap on the "Find" button. An example of tutorial to find the Sakura Dragon can be viewed in the gallery to the right. Categories CollectionTypesDragonarium.png|Collection Types Part 1 CollectionTypesDragonariumPart2.jpeg|Collection Types Part 2 With the introduction of the , dragons were assigned specific categories and sub-categories. The has four main categories, and thirty-three sub-categories. *The "All" category contains all thirty-three sub-categories. *The "Elemental" category contains ten of the sub-categories. *The "Epic" category contains thirteen of the sub-categories. *The "Special" category contains nine of the sub-categories. If a player has less than ten Stars then only the first two main categories will appear in the . Gallery DragonariumFacebookNotification.jpg|Dragonarium Facebook Notification DragonariumFacebookMessage.jpg|Dragonarium Facebook Message FBMessage-DragonariumWalkthroughVideo.png|Dragonarium Walkthrough Video Facebook Post DragonariumAndFiveNewDragonsNotification.jpeg|Dragonarium Notification Notes *The was added to DragonVale on May 13, 2014 along with the Orchid Dragon, Nectar Dragon, Wisp Dragon, Sulfur Dragon, and Arctic Dragon. *The has its own soundtrack which is different from the rest of the DragonVale soundtrack. *A player can access the of his/her friend. Besides that, the "Find" tool can also be used in a player's friend park. **Players are able to access their friend's Hibernation Cave by using the "Find" tool in their friend's . ***If a particular dragon is in the Hibernation Cave, the "Find" tool would redirect a player there with an option to "View" the Hibernation Cave. *On September 23, 2014, the 's location moved from next to the Starting Island and the Third Island, to near the Epic Breeding Island Category:Islands